mcmasterdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
Final Boss Monsters: * Slimelius *Ultimate Tarrasque *Octopian psychic emperor *Yeety *Bowsers Monsters rank 29-25: (all CR 30 are final boss) * Dawn Wings Necrozma/Dusk Mane Necrozma * Black/White Kyurem * Giratina * Groudon * Kyogre * Guzzlord * Astral Horror * Galaxeater * King Teal Slime Monsters rank 24-20: * Jevil * Chaos Lord (WIP MONSTER) * Octopian Spellcaster Hybrid * Killer Gumball Monsters rank 19-15: * Air Catalyst (WIP MONSTER) Monsters rank 14-10: * Octopian Tentacle Golem * Earth Catalyst (WIP MONSTER) * Flaxe * Megabee Spellcaster Monsters rank 9-5: * Fire Catalyst * Ice Catalyst (WIP MONSTER) * Forgotten Trap (WIP MONSTER) * Wheelman * Octopian Foot Soldier * Master Claw * Ice Elemental * Megabee Charger * Megabee Gunner * Skelebone Monsters rank 4-1: * Teal Slime * Giant Teal Slime * Stardust Cell * Gun Nut * Hollowpoint * MM mimic * Honey Slime * Gigi * Blobulon * Blue Shotgun Kin * Shotgun Kin * Bandana Bullet Kin * Bullet Kin Rank 0: * Blobulin * Blobuloid * Chance Kin * Pinhead Monsters to be made: G: boios True Cthulhu Cthulhu Cultist Cthuli Cthulhu Follower Dimensional Shambler Azathoth Fire hugger Blaze Caster Galaxeater Skullebone Skelebone Skelebone flamer Skelebone Giant Lesser skelemancer Skelemancer Upper skelemancer Grand Skelemancer {ooooooooooo enter the gungeon enter the guhungeon of them aren’t going to be that detailed, cuz there’s a lot (all floors Chance Kin Lesser Mimic Upper Mimic Bullet Kin Bandana Bullet Kin Shotgun Kin Blue Shotgun Kin Blobulon, Blobuloid, Blobulin Pinhead Hollowpoint) (Floor specific Chain Gunner - All but BPM Gun Nut - All but BPM Cardinal - KoLL, Hollow, AoTT, BH Phaser Spider - All but KoLL and BH Shelleton - Everything after and including BPM Bloodbulon - Hollow onwards Gunjurer - Hollow onwards High Gunjurer - BPM onwards Lore Gunjurer - Hollow onwards Ammomancer - Hollow onwards Killithid - BPM onwards Great Bullet Shark - Forge and BH) (Keep of the lead lord Gigi Bookllet Apprentice Gunjurer Gunsinger Rubber Bullet Kin) (Gungeon Proper Executioner Sniper Shell Professional Bullet Shark Bombshee Tazie Poisbulon family Muzzle wisp Cubulon Chancebulon Aged Gunsinger Wizbang Beadie King Bullat Shadow Magician) (Black Powder Mines Coaler Det Gat Fungun Gunzookie Jammomancer Minelet Shambling Round Skusket Spogre Tanker) (Hollow Gummy Skullet Skullmet Spent Blizzbulon Agonizer Gunreaper) (The Forge Ashen Bullet Kin Ashen Shotgun Kin Muzzle Flare Cubulead Gun Cultist Spectral Gun Nut Dead Blow Lead Cube Revolvenant) (Bullet Hell Fallen Bullet Kin Shotgrub Creech Tombstoner Flesh Cube) (Floor bosses KoLL - Gatling Gull GP - Beholster BPM - Treadnaught Hollow - High Priest Forge - Dragun Bullet Hell - Lich AoTT - Old King)} D: Octopian Star Eater Merrow Fin of Demogorgon Merrow Man Devourer Merrow Tsunami Great Wyrm Red Dragon Great Wyrm Blue Dragon Great Wyrm Green Dragon Great Wyrm Black Dragon Great Wyrm White Dragon Great Wyrm Bronze Dragon Great Wyrm Brass Dragon Great Wyrm Copper Dragon Great Wyrm Gold Dragon Great Wyrm Silver Dragon Power Awakened Kraken Undead Gravemaster Atropal God Empyrean Astral Devourer Living Battlecruiser Sammy Tiny celestial, lawful good Beholder Spellcaster General Grievous Greater Krayt Dragon The Leviathan Dendar the Night Serpent Bloodbath Diablos B: Dunkey The homeless The homeful The thrown in towel The dead Yeety’s Ultimate Servant Killer gumball but he’s an afro samura Wombo Combo Wombo Combo Combo Wombo Comboed Wombo Womboed Combo Fake Yeety Living Castle